Dark green and sky blue
by Skovko
Summary: Dean meets a woman at a costume party but she disappears quickly and leaves him without even knowing her name or who's hiding behind the mask but with a promise that they'll meet soon again. He falls into a bad mood and can't get her out of his head in the days that follow.


Sometimes Dean hated these types of parties, mostly all of the time to be honest. Parties he couldn't get out of because he worked for WWE and when they threw parties and told him to come, he better be there just like everyone else.

At least it was a costume party. As talents they got the tickets for free but there was always tickets for sale and they always went away fast, unfortunately often to fans with a little too much money to spend and way too much hope of ending in bed with a wrestler. That's why WWE started costume parties, demanding people to wear masks, so at least he always had that to hide behind.

However, his abhorrence for these types of parties was suddenly long forgotten and had been for the 30 seconds, maybe closer to a minute, he had been staring at her walking down the stairs to enter the room.

She wore that long dress with the flowing angel sleeves perfect. It hugged all her curves just right. He licked his lips as he looked at that white mask covering the top half of her face. Her hair was platinum blonde, full of curls and went to the middle of her back. She wasn't just beautiful, she was out of this world. She was an angel. Literally, since she was dressed like an angel with big white wings on her back. The biggest contrast to his own devil costume.

He had to corrupt that perfect angel.

He moved slowly and casually over the floor, watching her almost float around, greeting people with nods and smiles but not actually talking to anybody. She stopped by the bar and he stood close enough to hear her ask for a White Russian. She moved through the room with the drink in her hand and disappeared out of the open doors leading to the garden.

He wasn't far behind, still trying to walk as slowly as possible to not draw any attention towards him. The last thing he needed right now was a crazy fan figuring out who he was and blowing his cover. His angel might be a crazy fan but if that was the case, he sure was gonna let someone go fangirl all over him for once.

He stepped out in the garden and looked around but he couldn't see her anywhere. He scanned through the people talking in small groups but no white angel appeared anywhere. He moved through the garden, away from the people, hoping to find her somewhere. Suddenly a smell hit him, it was like Christmas cookies, vanilla and cinnamon.

"Are you following me?" An angelic voice asked.  
"I couldn't let you get away," he turned around with a smirk.  
"Is the devil catching up with me at last?" She smirked back.

She was standing so close and he stared at her eyes, tilting his head a bit and smiled at the sight of her having two different eye colours. Something he had never seen before. One was dark green like a cartoon villain and the other was sky blue as a perfect match to her outfit and hair.

"No one can run from the devil," he said.  
"I don't see you chasing down anyone else tonight," she said.  
"No one in there is worth chasing down," he said.  
"Why me?" She asked.  
"I don't know. I just had to," he took her hands and pulled her into his arms. "And now I'm gonna kiss you and I really hope you're gonna let me."

His lips met hers and it was like everything around him disappeared. There was just the two of them lost in time and space. He had never felt the urge to kiss someone that bad before. He had no idea how long they stood like that, longer than he normally kissed anyone before trying to get their clothes off, but this moment was enough for him. Not enough in the long run because he sure would like to see who was hiding under the mask but he wasn't in a rush to undress her. For the first time he actually felt that he could wait for the right moment.

"There you are!" Someone yelled.

They broke apart and looked at the woman dressed like a cat waving at them. He had no clue who was under that outfit but his angel took a small step backwards and he knew that she knew who was under there.

"I gotta go," she said.  
"No wait," he held on to her hand. "I'd like to see you again."  
"You will," she smiled.  
"When?" He asked.  
"Soon," she answered.  
"Take off your mask and let me see you or at least tell me your name," he pleaded.  
"We all have trademarks that make us stand out. Trademarks that people remember us by. My trademark is my eyes," she said.  
"And mine?" He asked.  
"Your voice," she gave him a quick kiss. "See you around, Dean Ambrose."

So much for hiding behind a mask. This was exactly why he tried avoiding everyone at parties like this. It wasn't fair that she knew who he was when he had no clue who she was. He didn't call her out on it. He just watched her leave with the cat woman. He took a minute or two to get his act together and walked back inside, searching for her right away. She wasn't there. His divine angel had flown away.

He was grouchy again as he moved through the hallway with Dean and Roman. He was always grouchy these days and had been ever since his angel slipped away from him that night three days earlier. He had stayed for the entire party, leaving as one of the last people, just hoping she would appear again. She never did.

"Light up, man," Seth nudged his shoulder.  
"Whatever," Dean mumbled.  
"Cut him some slack," Roman said.  
"All I'm saying it that you don't know her. You saw a woman with a mask, kissed her two minutes later and then she went away. You can't say she was the love of your life," Seth said.  
"I just knew, alright? I just fucking knew!" Dean sneered.  
"Knew what?" Seth asked.  
"I get it," Roman placed a hand on Dean's shoulder. "I just knew with Galina too."

They moved into gorilla and stopped, bouncing and jumping a little, moving their arms in order to keep warm, not watching the monitor as someone new and unknown was out there having her first match against Mandy Rose. Blonde vs blonde. No one really knew who she was. One of Stephanie's secret projects.

"Do you guys smell that?" Dean asked.  
"Smell what?" Roman asked.  
"Christmas cookies," Dean grinned.  
"Huh?" Roman asked.  
"It does smell like Christmas cookies," Seth said. "Vanilla and cinnamon."

Dean looked around, his eyes desperately searching for that platinum blonde, curly hair but it wasn't there.

 _"Here is your winner: Angelique!"_

The sound of that name made him instantly look at the nearest monitor. There the hair was, and the rest of the woman too of course. The camera zoomed in on her, revealing those eyes, dark green and sky blue, evil and good.

"That's her," he could hardly speak.  
"Her?" Seth pointed at the monitor.  
"My angel," Dean whispered.

They watched as she rolled out of the ring and moved up the ramp. Once she was on top and looking out on the audience one last time, they cut to commercial. She came walking out five seconds later, her eyes landing on Dean straight away. Her face lit up in a smile before turning to Stephanie, shaking her hand and thanking her. When Stephanie let go, Angelique walked straight over to Dean.

"So you really are an angel?" He chuckled. "Angelique."  
"I try," she smiled. "I told you you'd see me soon."  
"You could have said you were a wrestler too," he said.  
"I was Stephanie's secret. I didn't wanna get fired before debuting. Besides..." She grinned. "I like the element of surprise."  
"Hey, we're up," Roman cut in.  
"Shit!" Dean said.

He grabbed her behind the neck and pulled her in for a quick kiss.

"Don't run out on me again," he said. "I'll see you afterwards, alright?"  
"Gonna shower and dress and you can catch me in catering," she said.  
"Good. I'm taking you out for dinner afterwards," he said.  
"Like a date?" She giggled.  
"Yes, a date," he said. "I'm not letting you get away again."  
"I like chicken," she said.  
"Then we're getting chicken somewhere," he smiled widely and moved to the entrance with Dean and Roman. "Don't fly away again."  
"I left my wings at home," she laughed.


End file.
